Une histoire de poneys
by AwesomeLicorne
Summary: Quand Feliks a une idée carrément géniale, il doit évidemment inviter Toris pour lui en parler. Et quand Feliks veut un poney rose, il se passe quoi ?


**Salut ! **Ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai plus écrit, je suis désolée, mais la rentrée, la mauvaise humeur et les envies de meurtre qui vont avec ne me motivaient plus trop. Mais j'avais promis cette fic à une amie, donc je la lui sors sur un plateau de vieux bois moisi, car j'ai pas envie de dépenser mes pièces dans de l'argent ! :3 Elle voulait les mots "bouée de sauvetage" et "soupe de vermicelles" si je me rappelle bien, et le tout sur un LituaniexPologne sur le thème des poneys.

**Les deux zouaves ne sont pas à moi**, et encore heureux. e.e

J'espère que tu aimeras. ^^ Et les autres lecteurs également, bien sûr !

* * *

><p>Lituanie s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il connaissait bien. Son ami Pologne venait de lui donner un coup de fils des plus urgents — « Genre, dépêche-toi ! J'ai un truc trop important à faire et j'ai genre carrément besoin de toi ! » — et il était tout de suite accouru. Il connaissait ses idées bizarres et il avait peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, comme par exemple faire exploser sa cuisine en essayant de faire de la magie comme Arthur.<p>

C'était toujours lui qui devait nettoyer les conneries de son ami alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. « Pour mes beaux yeux » disait Pologne, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il aimait le voir heureux.

Il sonna timidement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Feliks souriant et tout habillé de rose.

« T'es genre enfin là ! T'en as mis du temps !

— Désolé, je... »

Toris n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que le blond l'agrippait par le t-shirt et l'arrachait à l'extérieur. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et le tira jusqu'à son petit salon rempli de poneys multicolores avant de le pousser sur le canapé le plus proche. Il s'assit à son tour en face de lui.

« J'ai eu une super idée ! Oh, tu veux du thé ?

— Oui, s'il-te-plaît. »

La nation polonaise lui versa une tasse de thé hâtivement et la poussa vers lui. Celle-ci tomba au sol, répandant son contenu sur les chaussures cirées avec soin de Toris. Feliks fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

« Bref, tant pis. Je voulais te parler d'une idée trop bien que j'ai eue ce matin !

— Laquelle ? grommela son interlocuteur penché sur ses chaussures, un mouchoir imbibé de salive à la main.

— Tu sais que j'aime trop les poneys, donc j'ai carrément envie d'en acheter un ! Mais un beau, hein. Un rose avec des cheveux blonds.

— Premièrement, ce ne sont pas des cheveux, mais des crins, et les poneys roses n'existent que dans les dessins animés que tu regardes.

— C'est pas vrai ! répondit Feliks, boudeur. Puis s'il est pas rose, je mettrai de la peinture dessus! »

Toris gonfla les joues et leva les yeux au ciel. Ne changerait-il donc jamais ? Un vrai gamin. S'il n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait déjà rentré chez lui. Non, mieux, il ne serait même pas venu.

« Je veux mon poney! »

Il reposa son regard sur le Polonais et sourit très légèrement. Il était quand même mignon.

« Que connais-tu sur les chevaux, Feliks?

— Je veux pas de cheval, je veux un poney.

— Sur les poneys, alors.

— Heu... ils sont mignons, gentils, ils aiment bien les carottes, et puis regarde ce que j'ai acheté il y a un mois ! »

Il se leva, sortit de la pièce et revint quelques secondes après avec un exemplaire encore emballé de _Mon ami le poney_, à partir de six ans. Il le tendit à Toris qui le prit précautionneusement et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

« Je ne pense pas que c'est en le laissant dans son emballage que tu vas pouvoir t'instruire sur le sujet », commenta-t-il.

Feliks haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait rien de sa passion des poneys. Les années passées avec le Ruskov avaient dû ramollir son cerveau. Il était bien trop sérieux. Il lui montra son jardin du doigt et déclara avec joie :

« Regarde ! J'ai fait construire deux boxes et il y a un grand pré pour les poneys !

— Les poneys ? Car tu en veux deux, en plus ? »

Pologne lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui ne présageait rien de bon et se leva, déclarant qu'il était grand temps d'aller acheter le poney qu'il voulait. Il y avait justement dans les environs une grande vente de chevaux. Quasiment résigné, Lituanie fut bien forcé de le suivre. Il lui restait le court voyage en voiture pour tenter de le raisonner.

* * *

><p>Ça y était ! Le poney était enfin installé dans son box de quatre mètres sur quatre. Après des heures et des heures de recherches infructueuses et d'hésitation, Feliks avait finalement craqué sur un jeune Connemara de cinq ans et de robe palomino, débourré et assez doué à l'obstacle. Il était très fier de son acquisition et il trouvait le poney très gentil et mignon malgré qu'il ne soit pas rose. Cependant, il avait acheté trois gros pots de peinture de roses différents.<p>

A présent, les deux garçons étaient assis devant le box du poney qui les regardait avec curiosité en mangeant son foin.

« C'est carrément le plus beau de tous les poneys ! lança Pologne, content de lui.

— Oui, oui », répondit son ami en avalant une bouchée de soupe de vermicelles qu'ils avaient achetée avant de rentrer avec l'animal, tous les deux ayant très faim.

Brusquement, le blond se désintéressa de l'équidé et se tourna vivement vers Toris, la bouche en cœur :

« J'ai une idée super géniale ! Et si tu t'achetais un poney, toi aussi ? Pour que le mien se sente moins seul ! »

Il désigna le box vide à côté de celui occupé par son précieux palomino avant de poursuivre, excité comme une puce :

« Puis on pourra faire plein de choses genre trop géniales avec les poneys !

— Écoute, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée... je ne sais même pas monter à cheval.

— Mais tu apprendras ! On pourra passer encore plus de temps ensemble à s'occuper de nos poneys, on les brossera ensemble, on les caressera ensemble, et on fera des balades sur la plage ensemble la nuit avec des bouées de sauvetage autour de leur cou au cas où ils se noieraient ! »

Il hocha la tête, sûr que son idée était excellente.

« Et même que, sur la plage, je pourrais, je pourrais... »

Il rougit et commença à se tortiller sur son siège. Toris était sceptique, qu'avait-il encore trouvé comme idée ?

« Je pourrais t'allonger sur le sable et te faire plein de choses, comme dans les _mangas_ pour homosexuels de Japon ! »

Le brun se demandait s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Que sortait-il encore comme bêtise ? L'allonger sur le sable et lui faire des choses interdites, à lui ? La bonne blague. Il sourit et lui fit une pichenette sur le front pour l'empêcher de kyatter plus longtemps. Il était mignon, dans sa petite robe rose et avec son petit nœud dans les cheveux.

« Tu te trompes lourdement, Feliks. Si nous nous retrouvons un jour tous les deux sur une plage, la nuit, c'est _moi_ qui t'allongerais sur le sable. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est... terminé ! <strong>Vous avez aimé ? J'ai bien aimé écrire cet OS pour ma part, je trouve ce couple assez mignon. ^^

Vu que demain je dois réciter mon texte pour le tournoi _Textes et paroles_ de mon école, j'aimerais quelques **reviews** pour m'aider à étudier ! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, j'ai choisi la pub de _Gorzyne_, vous voyez, le donjon de Naheulbeuk ?

**Bisous et à la prochaine ! **


End file.
